2 Secrets
by aelishe
Summary: Rachel Berry has 2 Secrets one is known of by a close friend the other is hidden from everyone what are the secrets? well read to find out :  PUCKLEBERRY FRIENDSHIP


Rachel had changed last year and people had noticed, she didn't wear the short skirts or the argyle clothing, she kept to baggy tracksuit bottoms or baggy trousers with a t-shirt and hoody. No one knew Rachel had two very extreme secrets.

Number 1- being that she self harmed herself, but not only because she had no friend in school or that she gets bullied everyday and the fact that she can't have a relationship with the person she's in love with, but also because of secret number 2 the secret only 3 people know about, they would be her dad's and Noah Puckerman.

Number 2 - Rachel Berry has a one year old son. And no Puck does not know about the baby because he is the father although he does act like one now. No puck knows because he turned up one day when Zak and Rachel had been home alone and she answered the door with him.

She remembered the day well:

_in the morning her dad's had told her that they were going out this evening which is fine because they like go out every evening and leave her every weekend, they only come home in the week to help care for Zak._

_She has just finished feeding Zak when there's was a knock at the door._

'_well Zak shall we go see who that is' she smiled down to her gurgling son and picked him up. She opened the door to be met with none other than Noah Puckerman._

_Her eyes widened and 'shit' escaped her lips. He looked at the baby and then to her._

'_you never told us you had a baby brother' she looked at him confused_

'_why would i tell you that when i don't have a baby brother'_

_He pointed to Zak 'who's this then?'_

'_This is Zachariahus Berry my son' his jaw went slack when she told him he was her son. Rachel sighed 'why don't you come in Noah and i will explain better'_

_He stepped into the hall and then followed Rachel to the living room. 'take a seat'_

_He sat down and looked at her expectantly. She placed Zach in his play pen and sat down opposite Noah. 'i don't know if you remember Noah but i actually came in half way through the school year, i was transferred here after my dads moved me away from California, i gave birth to Zak i couple of months before hand then worked out hard enough to get thin again, Zak's hitting the 7 month mark now.'Noah looked at me his eyes soft._

'_i don't remember you coming in late, look Rachel if you ever need anything just holla yeah because i'm gonna help you now.'_

And from that day Puck helped out when she needed it doing grocery runs, looking after the baby if she needed to go somewhere, coming over on the weekends to keep her company, and soon enough they formed a tight bond but it was a brother sister bond not a relationship of love bond.

Rachel's day flew by she was happy when she got to glee even though she didn't really interact with anyone anymore she was happy enough to sit there and listen to them. She would normally sit in the front row note book in hand jotting things down but that Rachel had gone last year, she took a seat to the back right of the room keeping away from everybody. Rachel sat down she was never the first one in anymore but she wasn't the last either.

She sat there as everybody talked around her Mr Schue walked in 'okay today guys we're going to have a lesson on life's lessons i want you to pick out a song that bests describes a lesson for you' Rachel thought that seemed easy enough but still couldn't think of the right song, she shrugged and leant back on her chair stretching her legs out infront of her, she pulled her phone out to flick through pictures of Zak. Mr Schue carried on talking 'okay so we're going to practice our solo today Rachel want to take to the stand?' He handed her the music she glanced over it.

'Not really Santana should have the solo, she has a brilliant voice' i gave the sheet back to him then turned back to my phone everyone looked at me weirdly. I received a text from Zoe my babysitter.

**Zoe-** Hey Rachel Zak isn't doing so well i think he may be teething nothing seems to settle him do you think you could come home early.

'oh Shit' came out of her mouth Rachel got her bags ready, ignoring everyone's shocked faces and ran out of the door.

**Rachel- **Be there in 2 secs hold on

Rachel ran in again. 'Noah i need a lift home, like, now' Puck looked up to her seeing her worried expression 'Shit yeh comin rach' and with that he grabbed his stuff and ran out of the room following her.

The rest of the glee club stared after them Kurt broke the silence 'well that was strange'

Quinn looked over to him 'indeed it was' but they shrugged it off and carried on with their work.

Rachel and Puck got in to the house once Zak was being held by Rachel he was a lot better. She gave him something to chew on while she made his bottle and soothed him. Puck was running round sorting things out like his bath and Pj's.

They got him settled after he had his milk he had his bath and then they put him in his crib they both collapsed on the bed exhausted. Rachel had to say something to Puck 'you know Noah thank you so much you've helped me so much and it means a lot you're a great father for Zak and i know when you have your own you will be just as perfect with them' she smiles up to him and he smiles back.

'thanks Rach that means a lot to me' they both fell asleep there and then in the same clothes they were wearing.

The next day Rachel was in the gymnasium practicing a dance routine when Quinn walked in, Rachel finished off doing a back handspring and then a roundoff to find Quinn staring at her. Rachel didn't realise that her top had ridden up and her scar from the C section she had was showing. Quinn glanced down Rachel's body and saw the scar. 'Rachel where did u get that scar from?'

Rachel looked startled by the question but then looked down and realised that she could see the scar on her stomach she pulls her tops down quickly and replies 'uh no where it's just from an accident' Rachel tries not to show any of her body off her arms are always covered by her hoody, and her jeans or tracksuit bottoms cover her legs she never really thinks about her stomach. However as soon as Rachel said accident she winced even though her baby hadn't been planned he was far from an accident.

Rachel picked up her stuff and left Quinn in the empty hall. Quinn was left very confused.

As Rachel was walking down the corridor through school away from the gymnasium her phone went off, she flicked it open and answered it.

'hello?'

'_hey Rachel its Zoe i'm just phoning erm i think Zak's ill he seems to be burning up and his crying a lot'_

'shit erm don't worry i'll be right home just try and keep him calm'

Rachel hung up and ran to her locker throwing all of her books into her bag she phoned Noah but got no answer she needed a lift home and she needed it now. That's when she saw Quinn Fabray walking down the hall, it was her only chance and Zak needed her.

'Quinn, Quinn please can you do me a huge favour?' she saw the urgency in my eyes.

'as long as its not kissing you sure what is it?'

'i need you to drive me home you don't need to worry about driving me back to school cause i'll be staying at home for the rest of the day' she looked at Rachel with that perfected one eyebrow raised confused look.

'Rachel Berry skipping i never thought i would see the day'

She looked at her 'yeah well it's an emergency and if your just gonna stand there i'm going to find a lift off somebody else.'

Rachel walked away but she followed her obviously deciding to give her a lift 'so what's the big emergency?'

'i just need to get home' She tried to ring Noah but got no answer again 'Damn it Noah for fuck sake where the fuck are you?'

'Woh! Rachel Berry swearing three times during one sentence that a first' she stopped walking for a bit to stare at me.

'i swear a lot when it comes to Zak and i need Noah's help' slipped out of my mouth before i could stop it.

'erm who's Zak?'

Rachel turned around and looked at her 'that doesn't matter now are you going to give me a lift home?'

She nodded simply 'yes i am'

'good lets go'

They got into the car and Quinn drove Rachel home after getting some instructions off of her. Once they reached her house Rachel jumped out with a quick thanks Quinn means a lot i owe you one before she ran to the door and opened it. She didn't realise Quinn was still sat there watching when Zoe came into view with Zak.

Rachel took Zak from Zoe and placed her hand on his forehead. The temperature had gone down but he was still whiny and just clung to Rachel who stood there bobbing him up and down. She hadn't noticed Quinn get out of the car and walk to the door.

'Rachel may i ask what the emergency was now?'

Rachel turned around and looked at Quinn Zak still in her arms 'i needed to see if he was okay'

'why shouldn't your dad's be looking after your brother not you?' she asked genuinely confused. Rachel sighed and shook her head.

'his not my brother Quinn'

'cousin? Friend's baby who's staying with you?'

'his my son Quinn' Quinn's face formed a shocked 'o' and looked from Rachel to the baby in her arms, she could now see the resemblance of the baby to his mother, the dark chocolate brown eyes, the brown hair.

'you can come in if you want Quinn no need to stay standing there' Quinn walked inside and stopped a little closer to them Zoe looked at Rachel and then at Quinn.

'okay well i am going to go Rach call me if you need me' Zoe smiled at Rachel.

'will do Zoe thanks a lot' Rachel responded smiling back, she then turned to face Quinn who was staring happily at the baby, Rachel noticed and decided to ask 'would you like to hold him?'

Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled 'I'd love to' Rachel handed the baby to Quinn. Rachel smiles at her

'i'm just going to call Noah erm take a seat i'll be back in a minute'

Rachel walks off and phones Puck

'Noah hey it's me'

'_Oh hey Rach you okay'_

'I've been trying to get hold of you, are you coming round tonight?'

'_Of course i am that's a silly question'_

Rachel giggle 'could you pick some medicine up for me?'

'_Why? What's wrong? Is Zak okay?' _She could hear the panic in his voice

'His fine Noah his just a little ill i need you to get some medicine i ran out'

'_Okay i will be over in 20'_

'See ya then Noah'

She ends the call and walks back into the room Quinn was sat down rocking Zak who was going off to sleep. Rachel smiled at them. Quinn looks up and notices her watching them.

'His gorgeous Rach'

Rachel smiles at her even more 'Thanks'

'May i ask you something?'

'Yeah sure go ahead'

'How old is he?'

'Just gone ten months'

'Why is Puck involved?'

'He came over one night and found me with Zak i was on my own my dad's aren't around anymore, now i have Noah they don't seem to think that they need to come home they haven't been home for a month now'

'So they abandoned you?'

'They basically did that when we moved here, they have a house in New York so they normally stay there they pop down every now and then to check on us, they pay the bills i live here for free.'

'Who's the father?'

'Well the Daddy figure is Noah the biological father is called Jamie when i told him i was pregnant he ran and left we haven't spoken since'

Quinn nodded 'i have to go soon we have glee practice'

'Oh fuck glee i can't miss another one'

'Why not?'

'If i miss another one this month i may lose any chance at a career, but i can't leave this one here with someone else not when his like this,'

'you could sneak him in the back of the classroom sit at the back keep him in his carrier and rock him he should stay quiet right?'

'yeah normally he doesn't cry and if i'm by him it will be fine'

Just at that moment Puck turns up he rushes into the house 'Rachie?'

'In here Noah' She shouts from the living room he runs in

'Is he okay...' he trails off when he sees Quinn holding Zak

'what's she doing here?' he asked confused

'i needed a ride home at lunch and Quinn was there i couldn't find you' He nodded accepting the answer.

'Noah we need to go to school i can't miss another Glee session this month it could jeopardise my career'

'But what about Zak? Do you want me to stay with him?'

'no no, his not well and he seems to be clingy i don't want to leave him not even with you, i think if we are early enough we can sneak him in glee we will sit at the back he'll stay by me he doesn't really cry so they shouldn't notice'

He nodded his acceptance. Rachel took Zak from Quinn and put him in his tiny coat and hat then put him in his carrier and placed a blanket over him. They decided to go in her car so she could clip Zak in the slot in the passenger seat. They pulled into the car park, and rushed to the choir room before anyone could see them. Rachel took her seat at the back and to the right Zak in his carrier down on the floor she sunk low in her chair so he could grip her hand, Quinn sat infront of her Noah to her left. Zak had gone to sleep by the time the rest of the gleeks had turned up which Rachel was happy about, they were all shocked to see them there not only ready and waiting but around Rachel. They all gave nods to their fellow team mates as they entered the room. Mr Schue came in happily.

'alright guys i wanted to go through some choreography this session' Brittany jumped up and clapped

'Yay i have some great moves to try my cat helped me with them'

Everyone turned to look at Britt accept Rachel who was looking at Zak, if we are doing choreography that means she will have to leave him there 'shit' Puck turns to her and notices her staring at Zak he leans and say 'he will be okay we are right here no harm will come to him' Rachel nods at his words.

'okay guys come on down to the floor.'

Rachel waits for everybody to be down on the floor before she joins them. The dance routines going perfect until Kurt trips over and falls into the chairs behind him making a load of noise and giving Zak's carrier a knock as well. Rachel turned around as soon as she hears him going in to the first chair and watches in horror as the other chairs bash together before hitting the carrier. She gasps, She hears him start to cry and she is about to rush to him but some ones already there, it's Finn of all the people it had to be Finn, Quinn's watching Rachel and Puck grabs her hand she glares at Finn as he picks up the carrier. Rachel steps forward and so does Puck and Quinn.

'Put the carrier down Finn'

'What? Why?'

'I said put the carrier down' tears start to come into Rachel's eyes, Puck squeezes her hand.

'Why? There's a baby in the room crying and you want me to put the carrier down'

'I said put the fucking carrier down now! Finn put it the fuck down' She growls a mixture of fear and anger as he holds the carrier her eyes are glued to the carrier.

'Noah please make him put it down, please his crying'

Noah steps forwards until his face to face with Finn 'she said put it down listen to her'

Finn does as his told and puts the carrier down. As soon as it hits the floor Rachel runs over and unstraps the crying baby from the carrier she picks it up and starts making 'shh' noises.

'Hey Zak i'm here it's okay i'm here' Rachel rubs Zak's back and he starts to settle. She bounces him a bit more and soon he isn't crying. Rachel hands him over to Quinn and steps infront of Finn

'You go near him again Finn i'll kill you with no hesitation and help from Noah' Rachel glares at him

'And me' Quinn announces

'and Quinn' Rachel responds smiling at her.

Rachel walks over to Quinn and takes Zak from her. And faces everyone who seem to be in shock.

Santana brakes the silence 'may i ask how did you know the babies name and sex?'

'odd question there Santana' Rachel responded

'is he your brother?' Santana guessed

'i could see where your coming from but no' Rachel responds with a sigh Puck places and arm around her shoulder and Quinn has one around her waist offering support.

'then who is he?'

'This is Zachariahus Berry or Zak for short and his my son' everyone went wide eyed Rachel gulped and started to back away a little holding Zak closer so to her.

'You have a son?' Kurt steps forward

'well obviously can you not see him, his right here' Rachel lets a nervous giggle escape her lips

'how old is he?' tina asked

'his just turned 10 months'

'mommma momma momma' Rachel lies Zak down in her arms and gazes at him he smiles up at her and she instinctively smiles down 'mommommomomomma' Rachel giggles at him and 'Awes' escape around the room and soon people are surrounding her funnily enough Santana is one of the first ones there.

'his gorgeous Rach he looks like you' She smiles at Mercedes

'his so cute Rachel' comes from Santana

'his like a baby boy version of Rachel' comes from Brittany which gets her some funny looks and a few giggles.

Rachel notice Santana staring at him 'would you like to hold him?' Santana looks up at Rachel then looks around and back to Rachel 'Me?' Rachel nods 'You sure?' Rachel nods, then hands the baby to Santana. Rachel hears a huff from Finn.

'You got a problem Finn say it out loud don't huff about it like a pussy' Rachel shouts everyone turns to her and Puck looks at her sharply 'I no Noah language infront of the baby but i just don't see his problem'

'what i don't get is you don't like me picking him up in the carrier but you will let Santana Fucking Lopez hold him out of the carrier' Finn states

'Do i need to remind you what you did to me on july 13th?' Finn turned away and everyone looks at Rachel again Puck squeezes her sholders.

'No you don't i understand i'll go'

'good maybe the door will hit you on the ass on the way out.' Puck looked at her again 'sorry but you understand Noah'

'yes Rachie i know i know.' Puck Squeezes her again before they both look at Zak in Santana's arms his sat on her lap clapping with Brittany.

'look at our baby boy isn't he so cute?' Puck said sadly everyone heard it.

'wait, wait his yours Puck'

Rachel jumped a little 'Not biologically no but Noah is the daddy role, we aren't together or anything, but because my parents abandoned me Noah stepped in to help with things. I wouldn't have been able to manage without him.' She smiles up at Noah and he smiles down.

'well this has been a weird day i start off with no one knowing about Zak but Puck then it goes from Quinn finding out to the entire glee club. That's one crazy day'

Rachel gets a little hot and forgets why she has her hoody on so she takes it off. First everyone see's her c section scar and then when her arms are down they all see the scars that go up to her elbow. She hears gasps when she realises what she's just done her eyes go wide in fear. Quinn grabs her arms and straightens them out to get a proper look at them. Puck swizzles round sees her arms and then looks in her eyes with tears in his eyes

'why Rachel?' he asks

'Noah it was so hard Jamie ran for the hills as soon as i uttered the words i'm pregnant, my dad's have abandoned me i have a baby to look after, i didn't have any friends, even glee disliked me, i was tormented every day for the past school year, i was isolated and nothing made me feel any better. And then July 13th came and that made it worse. And i can't even be with the one person i truly want to be with'

'god damn Finn next time i see him his dead' Noah said angrily he also knew about the fact i liked someone but i knew he wouldn't comment.

Santana had stood up giving Zak to Tina after i had nodded 'what did Finn do?'

'i stayed late one night after school trying to study and do homework before i went home, however once i had finished Finn turned up and pushed me into a classroom he had tried to rape me, luckily Puck had come to pick me up after i texted him but when i wasn't outside where i normally would be he came in and found us. Remember the day that Finn came in with a black eye and a bad limp he said he got into an accident?' they all nodded at her 'yeah that's what happened the truth.' They all gasped 'i'm not bothered by it now Puck helped me and i dealt with it as i say it was an attempt and it failed we let go of it he hasn't come near me again'

Santana face was filled with pure anger 'When i see him next his dead'

Rachel nodded no point arguing. 'you guys wanna come back to my house for a bit? We will just hang out and stuff'

They all nodded and from that day on they were all one big glee family. Rachel would bring Zak in for glee rehearsals and they all saw him grow. They were even there when Zak took his first steps and also said his first word which was 'chicks' which made everyone laugh. Rachel got to be with the one she loved after finding out she loved her back (and if you hadn't figured which most likely not because it wasn't based on that side of things it was Quinn) and everything couldn't have been more perfect. Rachel stopped self harming and ended up having Quinn and Puck move in with her.

The End hoped you liked it.


End file.
